Don't Let Me Fall
by warrenlysander
Summary: The harry musical ive been meaning to release since i heard My Chemical Romances Black Parade album
1. new beginnings and freinds

NOTICE Fuck it so come here often is now on hiatus along with nevermore A TRUE Snake is going strong and I now introduce to you Don't Let Me Fall a musical where ill take the songs I like and write harry singing them and being famous I don't care if that's not the right time zone because I WILL make him sing 1 or 2 b.o.b songs

So without further ado I present to you

DON'T LET ME FALL. CH 1

Harry potter sat in his small room at privet drive in a mix of emotions anger at snape for lying about Sirius angry at himself for not being able to stun the rat Pettigrew and most of all angry at Dumbledore for defending snape. He looked up at the cracked alarm clock that Dudley threw against a wall when it blared too loudly when it woke him up. He gazed at the time it displayed in red electronic letters [4:50 AM] he got off the floor and opened his door it was early enough that he wouldn't be yelled at for making breakfast and not late enough that he'd be yelled at for being late in doing so. He slowly and quietly made his way to the medium sized kitchen and opened the fridge. He took out eggs, flour, milk and pancake mix he took a frying pan off of the rack it was hanging on.

Mrs. Dursley had bought and had installed an island in the middle of the kitchen and above it was a hanging rack for pans and ladles. He started to mix the ingredients for the pancake batter and put the pan on the stove waiting for it to get hot while he stirred. While stirring he started humming, it was slow and somber and he thought personally that it fit. Seeing as it was raining outside and the soft pitter-patter of raindrops on the window above the sink fit in with the rhythm of the song. He heard a soft yawn behind him he whipped around almost dropping the measuring cup he was stirring the ingredients in.

Dudley was awake and still sleepy. "Aw don't stop humming it was good."

Harry grew beat red in embarrassment. He shrugged off the compliment and got back to stirring and humming. The pancake batter was thoroughly mixed and not lumpy he turned the faucet on and put his forefinger under the stream turning it off when his finger was dripping and held it over the pan and watched as a drop of water fell from his finger to the pan and smiled as it skirted around on a cushion of evaporated air.

"How many do you want Dudley? Dudley held up four fingers and pleaded for him to keep humming "please don't stop humming its quite nice. If I had known you hummed so good I wouldn't have aimed for your throat when I used to attack you. I'm sorry about that by the way. Piers got arrested for attacking a 6 year old last month. I don't want to be arrested I've heard what they do to people in jail and prison and I don't want that. I'm trying to turn my life around so sorry for the hitting and the bullying and for everything I did. So I want to start over again both of us with a clean slate so." He got up and harry took a moment to look at his cousin he looked skinnier and had seemed to be putting on muscle. Dudley stuck out his right hand. A hand that had caused so much pain for harry so much torment and countless tears. Harry let but a single tear fall. Harry took the hand and shook "Hello Dudley I'm Harry Potter your cousin" he said shaking with Dudley "And to you harry I hope we will be good friends." They stopped shaking and Dudley went back to his seat harry flipped the four pancakes he had poured during Dudleys mini speech.

"Hey Harry" Dudley asked while pouring himself some O.J "yeah Dudley" he replied while setting the table. "My friend James plays guitar and he was trying to start a band. With your singing you could easily join him." Harry thought for moment while serving Dudley his pancakes. "What about the school year I'm gone at Hogwarts most of the year."

Dudley nodded and smiled "I think James is a wizard he has owls at his place and his parents have sticks like yours I saw them while they were cleaning." Harry stopped

"Wait you mean James Sharis?" he asked his hands on the table. "Yeah you know him?"

Harry smiled "Dudley James Sharis is a Ravenclaw In my year we're study partners we tied for first in charms this year." Dudleys jaw dropped half chewed pancake threatening to fall out. "I would love to accompany you to see Jamie."

A/N well there is chapter one done. I'm uploading these 2 chapters at a time so chapter 10 will be up some time in either in January of February

I have left the building happy holidays

Lysander


	2. song and introduction of oc

DON'T LET ME FALL CH 2

Harry followed Dudley down the street. They had eaten breakfast and waited until petunia went to her book club and Vernon went to a meeting neither of them would be back until five. So they had a few hours to dick around. As they turned a corner on magnolia drive harry saw James standing with his little sister Sasha throwing a Frisbee back and forth. James' family emigrated from America when he was nine and the American accent was just now starting to decay into a British one. James was tall for his age at about 5'4 he was taller than Ron he had brown hair that he usually kept back in a ponytail. Harry hid behind his skinnier but still fat cousin and told him to call out. "Hey James" Dudley said gaining the youths attention Harry who had disappeared had ran sneakily behind john and poked his sides

"I heard that you were starting a band" harry said as James whipped around his lips forming an ear to ear smile. He grabbed harry under the arms and lifted him a loud belly laugh escaping his lungs "Harry Potter you son of a bitch. How do you know Dudley" he said before letting an air deprived Harry down. "Dudley is my cousin and you never told me you were starting a band." James grew red "I didn't know you could sing or play any instruments. Well I have a guitar and a mic so let's go find out."

After a quick trip to their sound proofed basement James had an electronic Gibson guitar plugged into an amp and had Harry's microphone set up to record "whenever your ready harry" James said "harry thought for a moment "hey James you know Green day right" James raised an eyebrow and pointed a thumb behind him where a Green day poster was pinned to the wall. "Ok then lets do castaway." James nodded and played the opening chords

Harry bobbed his head in tune to the guitar the drums in his head keeping him on tune and in time

"I'm on a sentimental journey into sight and sound

Of nooo return and noo looking back or down

A consciences objector to the war that's in my mind

While leaving in the lurch and I'm taking back what's mine

'James joined him for the chorus'

I'm on a mission into destination unknown

An expedition into desolation road

Where I'm a

Castaway going at it alone

Castaway now I'm on my own

Castaway going at it alone

Castaway now I'm on my own

Lost and found trouble bound

Castaway

Well I'm riding on the night train and driving stolen cars

Testing my nerves out on the boulevard

Spontaneous combustion on the corners of my mind

While leaving in the lurch and I'm taking back what's mine

'Chorus'

I'm on a sentimental journey into sight and sound

Of noo return and noo looking back or down

A conscience objector to the war that's in my mind

While leaving in the lurch and I'm taking back what's mine

"Chorus"

Castaway

Castaway

As the chords of the guitar faded into nothingness James was smiling and harry's heart was going a mile a minute James put the guitar done and said "well fuck terry boot he isn't getting in the band congrats you're in Harry!" "Ill send an owl to the others and let them now we have a singer." James said while unplugging everything and packing the guitar back into its case and leading them out of the basement and into the kitchen for some sandwiches and soda.

A/N I love green day


	3. shopping and unhappieness

DON'T LET ME FALL CH 3

"So Jamie who else in this band" harry asked in between bites of a ham sandwich.

James looked up from his own sandwich and swallowed "Parvati whose twin is in your house. Katie bell and believe it or not one of Malfoys body guards" harry's eyes got wide "who. Crabbe?" he asked putting his sandwich down and reaching for a glass of water. "Yep" was all James said before plunging back into his sandwich. After polishing the sandwiches off Jamie got up and put the dishes into a dishwasher "I've got to go owl them by the way. C'mon harry it'll let me show you my room." James walked out of the kitchen with harry following. Sasha had locked herself in her room preferring to text instead of be a human being and Dudley was outside playing fetch with James' dog Sunshine.

James led harry up the stairs and passed a bright pink door that harry guessed was Sasha's and to a black and red door with a radioactive symbol nailed to it. James led harry inside which was a task all on its own considering how stuffed his room was. Magazines some hot some not amps guitars and clothes all littered the floor James navigated his way over to a writing desk and started penning 3 letters. Harry routed his way thru some of the magazines opening a well used looking playboy. Inside instead of finding hot sweaty women in varying states on undress found pictures of men, muscular men harry looked up and made sure James was still writing before putting the magazine away. Instead he picked up a bass guitar and plugged it into an amp before starting to strum a few chords.

James finished all 3 letters sealed them and sent them off with Clair his owl. "Do you play" he asked looking through his messy room. "nah. If you wanna teach me I wouldn't say no." and so for the next few weeks they would fall into a routine Dudley and harry would walk to james' house and play around, learn bass, play with dogs and if harry's eyes didn't deceive him it appeared Dudley and Sasha where growing a lot closer.

One day James and harry were in james' bedroom harry having finished learning bass was trying playing the bass line to brick house 'tap tap tap' Harry looked up as Sasha opened the door. "come down guys the school lists are here and mom wont hand em out until you guys come down " said the excited 11 year old who was basically jumping in place.

After making their way down to the kitchen where Mrs. Sharis held 3 letters of parchment "one for Jamie one for harry and one for Sasha" she said giving them to each person as she called them. Harry and Jamie opened theirs at a more sedated pace than Sasha who basically tore the letter open. Sometimes harry thought she channeled Hermione.

Opening his own he read aloud

"

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY WELCOMES BACK ALL RETURNING STUDENTS

FOURTH YEARS WILL REQUIRE ALONG WITH ANY ELECTIVE COURSE MATERIAL

STANDARD BOOK OF SPELLS YEAR 4

SO YOU THINK YOU CAN BREW POTIONS YEAR 4

ESSENSTIAL CHARMS AND THEIR USES YEAR 4

KEYS TO TRANSFIGURATION YEAR 4

MAGICAL HISTORY YEAR 4

ASTRONOMY AND ITS USES IN MAGIC YEAR 4

MR. POTTER IT GIVE US GREAT PLEASURE TO INDUCT YOU AS A SCHOOL PREFECT FIND BELOW YOUR BADGE

SIGNED

MINERVA MCGONNAGOL

Harry picked up his badge admiring it "you too huh" James said holding up his own prefect badge. "This calls for a toast" Mrs. Sharis said pouring them drinks "to a productive school year" they raised their glasses and drank.

Afterwards Mrs. Sharis drove them to the leaky cauldron "now harry, James, Dudley look after Sasha and if I hear about you four setting even ONE toe into nocturne alley ill flay you alive. The 4 teens got out of the car and made their way through the pub and into the alley heading for gringotts.

They walked up to a teller "excuse me im harry potter im here to withdraw some money." The goblins eyes got wide "one moment Mr. Potter"

The old teller hopped down in front of him "please follow me Mr. Potter"

The goblin toddled off with the 4 teens in tow. After what felt like hours but was truthfully only a few minutes they arrived at a large set of oak doors "please enter" the teller said to them as he toddled off again. Harry gave a shrug and walked in

"Ah Mr. Potter ive been expecting you" said a fairly ancient looking goblin.

The goblin bowed "I am Ragnok Gringott, head and owner of gringotts bank

And for confidentiality ill need a bit of your blood" Ragnok said while handing harry a knife "just slice a finger the blood will stay on the blade" Ragnok added.

Harry shrugged sliced his thumb and allowed the blood to pool on the blade.

"That's plenty" Ragnok said after a short while. The ancient goblin took the knife and placed it on his desk and then went to a wall and took down a long empty rolled up tapestry. The goblin rolled it out on his office floor and stabbed the top of the parchment

HARRY JAMES POTTER

This was connected by several red lines of what harry thought was his blood going down the parchment and through many many differant names before reaching

IGNOTUS PEVERALL

The goblin stood up and kicked the parchment rolling it up magically and shrinking it before handing it to harry and walking to his desk. "Mr. potter it is my duty and pleasure to name you heir apparent to the peveral family and since your both the only potter left AND the only peverall left I as head of gringotts name you head of these familys please take the rings" the goblin said handing harry a box with two rings inside it

Harry put the rings on stated an oath or 20 and was soon on a cart with Dudley, James and Sasha to the peverall vault. After a long and death defying cart ride they came to a stop in front of a large and magnificent looking door. The goblin ran his finger down the middle of the door and it opened inside were thousand of millions of golden galleons millions of billions of shiny sickles and trillions of trillions of bronze knuts harry turned to james, Dudley and sasha "take some Merlin knows ill never make a dent in it so take as much as you need."

That being said they left gringotts 25 pounds heavier.

First they went to the stationary shop and apothecary before doubling back to madam malkins. As they entered a small bell chimed and a man in his twenties stepped forward

"Hello im Kevin and ill be your tailor for this visit is their anything in particular your looking for or are you here to pick up an order?" harry stepped forward "yes hello im harry potter and this is my cousin Dudley, my friend james and his sister sasha and we would like 4 new full wardrobes mine preferably in black" after harry mentioned his name the attendant turned full sycophant and made sure they had everything they asked for. Harry had the vast majority of the wardrobes sent by owl post and left in forest green cloak, black long sleeve shirt with holes cut just before the cuff for his thumbs, Black slacks and dragon hide boots. James and Dudley were dressed similarily in a regular black cloak for James and a grey one for Dudley and grey long sleeve shirt without the holes for both. James however bought fingerless gloves while Dudley bought a trillby. Sasha bought a black sleeveless nylon under shirt and fishnet over shirt and a red cloak she had black skinny jeans and black dragon hide boots.

After leaving madam malkins and thanking Kevin saying that they would ask for him the next time they came round. They continued on to the bookstore to buy their course books and quite a few magical music books and defense books and eyelops emporium to stock up on owl treats. Sasha while at the magical pet store bought a small black kitten.

After getting all their main shopping done they stopped at fortescues for some ice cream before picking up Sasha's wand.

As they entered ollivianders wand shop they where pushed out of the way by a rude little blonde muttering under her breath about idiotic wand makers she was followed by a balding man carrying a wand box. They continued in and saw olliviander nursing a burst lip

Harry helped him stop the bleeding. "Who was that Mr. olliviander" Sasha asked barely tall enough to peek over the top of the counter.

"That little ms sharis was Natalie Kentel. Who im sad to say didn't appreciate me saying that her wand was perfectly ordinary and her father busted my lip and left with the wand without paying. Anyways lets move on to more happy topics I never forget a face ms sharis and I remember when young Mr. Sharis was here buying his first wand, took nearly 2 hours it did. Such fun it is to take a while to find a wand I do love a challenge. So ms sharis lets start with this, 9 inches yew dragon heartstring very supple." He handed Sasha the white wand and she gave it a wave exploding the lamp behind her. "Hm no good." Olliviander said taking the wand back and replacing it with another "oak unicorn tail hair 13 inches quite sturdy" she gave it a quick jab and the cut on Mr. Ollivianders lip re-opened. Harry once again stopped the bleeding and Mr. Olliviander continued handing her wands. Close to 3 hours later a stack of discarded wand stacking 5 feet tall stood in a corner. "Maybe, just maybe." Mr. Olliviander said walking into a back room. And coming out with a very dusty box. "this ms sharis was the first wand I made nymph wood 10 inches core of pixie blood and doxie venom with infusions of fairy wing extremely bendy and supple give it a try" he said handing her the green wand she felt a warmth spread through her arm as if she had met a long lost friend. "It always joys this old heart to see a witch or wizard connecting with their wand. Since it is my first wand and since I do owe Mr. Potter here for the cut lip I shall give it to you for a special price. Promise me this Sasha. Be extraordinary and prove that women can do great things." Mr. Olliviander ushered them out.

The sun was setting and they headed out into the muggle side to be picked up by Mrs. Sharis. "So how was your fours day." Mrs. Sharis asked. This launched Sasha into a long over exaggerated tale about ugly goblins bloody knives and crazy old men.

Mrs. Sharis dropped harry and Dudley off in front of number four and continued home. It was a nice end to a good and long day. Or so they thought

And that's chapter 3 have a merry Xmas, kwanza, Chanukah, krampus day and three kings day for sasha just picture red riding hood or if you like roosterteeth © think of ruby from RWBY. bye bye

p.s im still not happy with this chapter


End file.
